


More Like You

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Body Swap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This couldn’t be happening. Of course not, there was no way it could have been true. It had to be some sort of prank from the guys at the office. A really elaborate and believable prank but it had to be a prank, nonetheless.</p><p>But as Michael Jones reached up and ran his right hand through his shaggy light brown hair, his left running over his slight face and fiddling with his slightly too big nose, green eyes staring back at him in the mirror, he knew he was screwed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**_ Chapter One _ **

**_One day earlier_ **

“Fuck! Goddamnit Gavin!” Michael screamed, looking away from his computer to glare and shout directly at his British co-worker. “You’re fucking kidding right?!” He shouted but all Gavin did was laugh and fall out of his chair, the words ‘Game over’ in large letters over the image of his video game character dead on the ground, right beside Michael’s.

“Guys, I’m on my own here, what the hell are you doing?” Ray called from Michael’s left.

“Gavin drove into a fucking lava pit, we’re dead!” Michael growled from his desk, barely audible over Gavin’s near hysterical laugher. A chorus of cuss words came from Ray before he finally croaked in-game, taken out by the three cheering men across the room.

“Team Gents bitches!” Geoff cheered from his desk, hi-fiving his team-mates, Jack and Ryan while Caleb recorded their victory cheers with his phone.

“Goddamn Gavin,” Michael said, a little more calmly as he took off his beanie and messed up his curly auburn hair in frustration. Ray diplomatically shook Geoff, Jack and Ryan’s hands, saying ‘good game’. Michael begrudgingly did the same but Gavin was too busy rolling around on the ground, holding his stomach as tears of mirth ran down his face. He was probably in pain from laughing that hard at that point, well Michael hoped he was anyway.

“Alright guys, Let’s Play over. How about some lunch?” Geoff asked and all the guys agreed, switching off the Xboxes and stopping the recordings before they left their desks. Michael stood from his desk and nudged Gavin with his foot.

“Come on, get your ass up,” Michael said as Gavin wiped his face and coughed, still with a cheek-splitting grin on his face.

“Oh god, that was bloody priceless,” Gavin said weakly, trying to breathe. He stood up shakily, sighing in the content way one only does after a good laugh. Michael rolled his eyes and shoved Gavin lightly towards the door.

“Move it, Grabin,” Michael said, walking out of the office and walked down the street to the nearest cafe. They both ordered food and coffees, sitting down at a table, chatting before Michael noticed some woman staring at Gavin.

“Hey, Gav,” Michael mumbled from the lip of his coffee cup. Gavin looked at his friend and noticed Michael motioning towards something with a tilt of his curly head. Gavin snuck a look at whatever it was, realising it was a woman sitting nearby and when she noticed he was looking at her, she smiled flirtatiously, shifting so chest was out a little more. Gavin smiled back and went back to looking at his table.

“Aren’t you going to say hi?” Michael prompted. Gavin made a face and shook his head a little.

“Nah. Not really all that interested,” Gavin said, picking at his food.

“I don’t know, she’s pretty hot,” Michael said and Gavin looked at the other man. It had been three months since Lindsey and Michael had broken up, amicably but in that entire time, Michael hadn’t shown any attraction towards anyone so even this normally innocuous statement was a great leap for Michael.

“I ‘spose,” Gavin said, looking at his plate, then Michael again with a look in his eyes that Michael hadn’t seen before. Before Michael could contemplate what that look meant, the Brit stood from his chair and suggested they get back to the office. On the walk back to the office, Michael noticed Gavin kept looking at him with that same look from the cafe. They made it to the gate when Michael finally stopped Gavin and talked to him.

“Hey, you alright man?” Michael asked, keeping his face in Gavin’s view so he’d have to look at him.

“What? Y-yeah, I’m fine,” Gavin replied, moving to go back into the office but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“Bullshit, what’s wrong?” Michael asked. Gavin shuffled his feet a little before he looked at Michael.

“I dunno. I just...I get attention from people that like me but...I just wanna tell this one person how...how I feel,” Gavin finished, mumbling. Michael quirked an eyebrow up.

“So there’s a person? Well just man the fuck up and ask ‘em out,” Michael said, gently shoving Gavin.

“I’m not as brave as you. I wish I was more like you,” Gavin said, scratching the back of his neck as he turned and walked towards the office. Michael stood there for a moment before he shook his head and followed him, ignoring the odd feeling in his chest.

**_ RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT- _ **

Michael went home that night, tired and raged out. He was at work late, recording and then editing, the entire time, Gavin sitting in the room, working on his own stuff or just hanging out to help calm Michael down after recording. Then the pair decided rather than driving Gavin all the way back to Geoff’s house, to just have Gav crash on Michael’s couch.

“Michael?” Gavin said, sitting on the couch and watching as the New Jerseyan grabbed a spare comforter and pillow.

“What’s up?” Michael asked, grabbing a glass of water from the kitchen.

“Um...Nothing. Night Michael,” Gavin said quietly, lying down and pulling the comforter over himself. Michael frowned and walked into his bedroom, toeing off his shoes and collapsing into bed, his mind briefly flickering back to the conversation in front of the gate.

“ _I wish I was more like you.”_

“Hm,” Michael grumbled before he dozed off.

**_ RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT- _ **

The next morning Michael stretched, feeling his hand brushing against the smooth leather material of his couch, taking a moment to process that he was in fact on his couch and not in the bed he fell asleep in. He frowned and sat up, looking around and realising that he wasn’t in the same clothes he was in last night although he distinctly remembered not getting changed last night. He also didn’t have the same hands as last night....

Wait. What?

Michael stood up from the couch, swaying a little when he noticed everything was a little lower on the ground than normal. He spotted Gavin in the mirror and turned to look at him, only to see there was no-one behind him. But sure enough, when he looked back in the mirror, there was Gavin’s face, looking right back at him. Michael moved closer, mirror-Gavin doing the same and then he realised.

This couldn’t be happening. Of course not, there was no way it could have been true. It had to be some sort of prank from the guys at the office. A really elaborate and believable prank but it had to be a prank, nonetheless.

But as Michael Jones reached up and ran his right hand through his shaggy light brown hair, his left running over his slight face and fiddling with his slightly too big nose, green eyes staring back at him in the mirror, he knew he was screwed


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Michael stared at Gavin’s...no. His. His reflection in the mirror before he turned and went into his bedroom, seeing his own body lying in bed, sprawled out with his mouth slightly open. He kicked the bed and pulled the covers down, hearing his body moan in protest.

“What the hell Michael,” Michael’s body grumbled. In a very British accent. Then the Michael in the bed opened his eyes and looked at the Michael standing up. Then his eyes widened and the real Michael might have laughed at the almost comical expression Gavin contorted his face into, had the situation not been so serious.

“What the hell Michael?!” Gavin shrieked and Michael winced, not realising his voice could actually go so high. Michael walked over to Gavin and grabbed his shirt, pulling him up to his face.

“Alright, you little British shit,” Michael growled out, his voice sounding odd coming from Gavin’s throat but still with his accent. “Change us back before I beat the crap out of you so hard that you’ll never be able to sit your bony little ass down again!” Michael snapped, trying to keep from hitting Gavin.

“You know, you’re threatening yourself,” Gavin said with a nervous smile on his face. Michael paused for a moment, before he gripped tighter and pressed in closer.

“FIX IT BEFORE I FUCKING BREAK YOUR GARGANTUAN FUCKING NOSE!” Michael snarled.

“I don’t know how! Michael!” Gavin yelped, his face going red as he tried to pull away from Michael. Michael just growled and released his friend. He looked at the clock on his bedside table. 6:30am. They needed to be at work in an hour.

“Start talking. What the fuck happened to us?” Michael snapped, pushing Gavin so he was sat on the bed. The Brit flailed his arms.

“I don’t know. Why do you think I do?” Gavin asked. Michael paced back and forth, stumbling as he tripped over his own feet, because they weren’t his. They were different feet with longer legs attached that just seemed to not want to do what he told them. He glanced at Gavin, the Brit staring at his hands as he clenched them and released them, trying. He seemed as confused by this as Michael.

“So. What do we do?” Gavin asked. Michael stopped pacing and ran a hand through his new shaggy hair. He stopped immediately and grit his teeth in annoyance.

“Well, we have to be at work in an hour. First thing’s first, we get changed, get to work on your accent,” Michael said.

“And yours,” Gavin retorted. Michael’s face dropped. He’d have to put on a real British accent if he was going to pull this off.

“Well, shit,” Michael said.

“We’re going to have to tell someone,” Gavin said, fiddling with the edge of his- Michael’s shirt.

“Hell no. We’re not saying anything. They’ll think we’re fucking insane and lock us up or something,” Michael said, rummaging through his closet for something to wear before he realised, he wasn’t him. He was too tall for a lot of his clothes and everyone would notice if Gavin walked into the office wearing a My Little Pony t-shirt. Instead he grabbed a couple things and threw them at Michael.

“Put those on, we’re going to your place to get me some clothes,” Michael grumbled, grabbing his keys and standing in the living room.

“Oh!” Gavin shouted, running out into the living room and to the backpack sitting next to the couch.

“I have a spare shirt,” Gavin said, holding out a red shirt to Michael. The Jerseyan took the shirt and walked into the bathroom to get changed, taking off his shirt and happening to glance in the mirror. Despite being kinda hairy, Gavin wasn’t bad looking. He was slight with a bit of muscle, mostly in the arms from heaving around all that camera equipment he used for the slow mo videos.

He quickly pulled the shirt on and walked out of the bathroom, knocking on his bedroom door and calling for Gavin.

“You done yet?” Michael asked. Gavin mumbled a ‘yeah’ and Michael opened the door, seeing a blushing Michael sitting on the bed in the clean clothes. “What the fuck’s with you? You’re making me look like a girl,” Michael grumbled, grabbing Gavin’s shoes from beside the couch.

“I have to use the bathroom,” Gavin said as if it was the most embarrassing thing in the world. Michael was confused for a moment before he realised.

He needed to go too. In Gavin’s body. With Gavin’s...equipment.

**_ -AH-AH-AH-AH--AH-AH-AH-AH--AH-AH-AH-AH--AH-AH-AH-AH--AH-AH-AH-AH--AH-AH-AH-AH--AH-AH-AH-AH- _ **

“What’s up with you two?” Geoff asked as the pair walked into the office, faces bright red.

“Nothing,” Michael mumbled and sat down at his desk, Gavin sitting at his. They received odd looks from the other Achievement Hunters but they others said nothing. Geoff stared at them with a suspicious look on his face, making sure to remind himself to ask what was going on when he got the chance.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**                                                               

They got to lunch without any odd questions from the other Hunters, although they had enough odd looks to last them a lifetime. As soon as they got up to leave for lunch, Geoff stopped them.

“Hey Mike, Gav, can I talk to you two for a bit?” Geoff asked. The pair looked at each other with equal expressions of worry before they nodded and grunted their assent, remaining in their chairs while Jack and Ray walked out.

“Can I ask what’s up with you two?” Geoff asked, with a legitimately concerned look on his face. Michael shrugged Gavin’s shoulders and looked at Gavin.

“We’re fine....Geoff. No need to worry,” Gavin said, quickly switching his accent back from his normal British one to a poorly done American one, having slipped from not getting much practice. The older man obviously caught this, giving them an exhasperated look.

“Now that’s what I’m talking about. That accent’s getting a little too good. You’re acting way too much like Gavin and he’s acting like you. What is going on here?” Geoff asked. Leaning against his desk. The pair looked at each other.

“We uh...We may have switched bodies last night,” Michael said, rubbing the back of his neck. Geoff stared at the men silently before he raised an eyebrow at them.

“You’re kidding right? Real funny guys, now what’s really wrong?” Geoff asked. Michael went red in irritation.

“That is the fucking truth. I woke up as Gavin and he woke up as me,” Michael said, pointing at his own body. Gavin put his hand on Michael’s shoulder.

“Calm down Michael. You’re gonna make me blow a vein or something,” Gavin said calmly, flinching a little when Michael turned to glare at him before relaxing in the chair again with a frown on his face.

“Alright,” Geoff said, bringing the men’s attention back to him. “If you really switched bodies, tell me something that I would know, that the other couldn’t possibly know,” he told them, folding his arms. Gavin thought for a moment, stood up and whispered something in Geoff’s ear. Geoff went a little red for a moment before muttering, ‘I believe you’ and letting Gavin sit back down.

“Alright, so...what the fuck do we do?” Michael asked.

“Why would you think I know? It’s not like I studied body swaps. All I know is what I’ve seen in fucking movies. Are you really his mother and you’re looking to understand each other? No? Then how the fuck do I help?” Geoff asked.

“Geoff, we just need to keep suspicion off of us until we can fix this,” Gavin said, being the calm voice of reason in this reasonably fucked up conversation.

“How am I doing that?” Geoff asked.

“Just...Uh,” Gavin paused, thinking and going a little red when both men stared at him, putting him a little on the spot. “Keep us off of Let’s Plays for a bit? Fake microphone malfunctions, stick us on a video and pretend we got a request to swap voices for a day to see how well we act like each other?”

“I guess,” Geoff said, rubbing his hand over his eyes. “So do you know why this might have happened? Why might tell you how to fix it,” Geoff said. The pair remained silent, knowing exactly which conversation it was.

“We have an idea. Can you just... cover for us?” Michael asked. Geoff hesitated.

“Alright. I’ll think of something. Maybe you guys both got sick and you can’t talk,” Geoff said, sighing. “Just go on your break and think of how to fix this,” Geoff said, walking out of the Achievement Hunter office. The pair sat there in silence.

“This is your fault, you know,” Michael grumbled. Gavin gave him an affronted look.

“How is this, my fault?” The Brit asked, standing up to leave the room while Michael followed.

“You said it yourself. ‘I wish I was more like you’. You talked to the fucking universe or some shit and now, for all intents and fucking purposes, you ARE me,” Michael hissed, going quiet when someone walked past.

“So what, the universe deciding to listen to me for one bloody moment is entirely my fault?”

“When it causes us to switch bodies, yes, yes it is your fucking fault!” Michael nearly shouted, covering his mouth and looking around to make sure no one actually heard that. During the brief silence, it occurred to him why the universe might have listened.

“You wanted to confess to someone right? Maybe that’s how we fix it. We need to get you to man the fuck up and tell this person how you feel. Who is it?” Michael asked. Gavin went red and started stuttering.

“I- Mi-cool, you can’t just ask that, I’m not telling you,” Gavin responded. Michael just grabbed his shirt and pulled him in close to intimidate him.

“I’m not spending the rest of my fucking life in your body ‘cause you can’t get the balls to ask someone out on a fucking date,” Michael growled and Gavin went redder, glancing at Michael’s lips for a moment.

“Uh, guys?”

The pair looked down the hallway to see Ray standing there with a cup of coffee and half a sandwich.

“Yes?” Michael said sharply.

“We’re due back in,” Ray said, giving them a suspicious look.

“Yeah, thanks X-Ray, we’ll be right in,” Gavin said, only realising after the slip that he’d called Ray by the nickname only he used. In Michael’s body. Ray looked a little confused but nodded and walked back in the office.

“Shit. Shit shit shit. Gavin you fucking idiot,” Michael snapped, letting go of Gavin.

“It’s not my fault, it slipped out. It’s not like he wasn’t already suspicious. The whole office is gonna know by the end of the bloody day,” Gavin said, looking close to a panic attack.

“No they’re not,” Geoff said, walking towards them from the office. “You’re going home for the day. Just fix this shit and work from home until you’re back to normal. You have three days until I tell Burnie and he’ll decide what we do, okay?” Geoff said. The pair nodded and went to the office, grabbing their stuff and leaving, deciding to grab some of Gavin’s stuff from Geoff’s house and go back to Michael’s in case it reversed by them sleeping in the same place again.

No such luck, of course.


	4. Chapter 4

**_ Chapter Four _ **

“Gavin, tell me.”

“No.”

“Gavin. Tell me who the fuck it is,” Michael pestered, leaning against the kitchen counter while Gavin made himself some tea.

“No, now stop asking,” Gavin snapped, throwing the teabag into the trash and drinking his tea. It was weird seeing Gavin’s bitchy face on Michael’s mug, the New Jerseyan noted briefly before he went back to annoying Gavin until he gave in because he actually really needed to piss and he didn’t want to go in Gavin’s body again. He’d actually been contemplating pissing himself just to take a picture and blackmail Gav with but he didn’t think he’d need to go _that_ far.

“Dude, it’s not that hard, I’m one of your closest friends. You can tell me. Come on, is she hot? Does she work with us?” Michael prompted and kept listing off random qualities until Gavin got fed up and shouted back.

“ _HE_ is none of your business,” the Brit snapped and the room went completely silent. Gavin clearly didn’t intend on saying that because after a moment where his face was frozen in panic, he put his mug down and shut himself in Michael’s bathroom while the American stood in the kitchen, staring at the empty space where Gavin was.

He’d forgotten about needing to pee.

Michael ran to the bathroom door and knocked on it, pressing his ear to the wood to hear Gavin muttering to himself, the words ‘stupid’ and ‘ruin his life’ barely heard.

“Gav. Come on out. Grabin...” Michael pleaded, knocking lightly on the door.

“No. I’m not coming out,” Gavin said, sounding like a three year old locking himself in his room.

“Gavin, it’s fine. So you like guys. Who cares?” Michael said, waiting for a moment and jumping back when the bathroom door opened a crack, showing his own blushing face.

“You don’t care?” Gavin asked nervously. Michael rolled his eyes and leaned against the door frame.

“Why would it? Unless you fuck _in front of me_ , it doesn’t bother me who it is you fuck or like or whatever,” Michael looked awkward from the conversation, mostly because he wasn’t used to having such substantial conversations with the people he worked with. Gavin gave him a cautious look before he left the bathroom, wrapping his arms around himself defensively. Even though it was his body, Michael didn’t like seeing Gavin so uncomfortable around him.

“I’ll stop asking, okay? I guess I don’t really need to know who it is to help you get with him,” Michael conceded, offering Gavin a small smile. The Brit returned it awkwardly, walking slowly out of the bathroom and back into the kitchen, grumbling when he’d realised his tea had gone lukewarm.

“Can you tell me a little about him?” Michael asked, leaning against the counter. Gavin started making himself another mug of tea, his expression contemplative.

“He’s...kind. But he doesn’t show it often or to many people. He likes video games but they frustrate him a lot too. Sometimes,” Gavin said fondly, fiddling with the handle of the mug, “He looks at me with this smile and I feel like my heart stops, but in the good way,” the Brit looked at the New Jerseyan and when their eyes met, Michael held his gaze, seeing a look, an expression he couldn’t decipher. A few seconds later, Gavin looked away and back at his tea, his cheeks going red.

“You really like this guy,” Michael mused, leaning against the counter. Gavin nodded with that same smile. Michael felt his stomach turn a little uncomfortably. He ignored it and whacked the countertop with an open hand.

“Well, we’re gonna get you and this mystery guy together, and hopefully get the two of you laid,” Michael declared. Gavin spluttered a response and his face was pretty much entirely red.

“Michael, I don’t-“

“Nope, Gavin. No arguments. If I have my way, you’ll be Grabin at him in no time,” Michael joked, proud of his little pun. Gavin smiled again but it was tinged with sadness, making Michael uncomfortable again.

“Alright, well, it’s getting late so...bed?” Gavin asked. Michael nodded but paused when Gavin headed to the couch.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Michael questioned, frowning at Gavin.

“Sleeping on the couch?” Gavin said, confused as to why that seemed to be odd.

“You’re not sleeping there. As comfy as that couch is to sleep on, it fucks up my back,” Michael grumbled.

“So you’re on the couch?” Gavin asked.

“No, we’re big boys, we can share,” Michael said and turned to walk into the bedroom. Before he could see the blush on Gavin’s face.


	5. Chapter 5

**_ Chapter Five _ **

That morning, Gavin woke up, lying on his side and feeling oddly warm but not in an uncomfortable way. It was that warm you only got when you woke up with your lover on a Sunday morning, their arms wrapped around you and...

There _were_ arms wrapped around Gavin.

The Brit opened his eyes and looked down, seeing one tanned arm snaked around his waist, his head resting on the other. He managed to angle his head around enough to see his own sleeping face, nose pressed against his neck as Michael dreamt. It took Gavin every ounce of restraint he had to keep from jumping out of the bed and disturbing his friend.

‘ _Oh god oh god oh god,’_ the Brit repeated internally as he panicked, trying to figure out how to get out of the grip around his waist, as soon as he moved though, the arm tightened around him, pulling him closer to the warm body behind him. At that point, Gavin’s brain shut down and he froze, his face flushing red enough to make him dizzy.

“Mm. Gavin...” Michael mumbled in his sleep, his lips brushing against the back of Gavin’s neck before letting out a dissatisfied hum. Michael opened his eyes slowly, frowning at the interruption of his dream and the lack of a distinctly messy head of hair in front of him. Instead, his own hair was tickling his nose, making it itch and then he realised he was cuddling with...Gavin? Himself? Is it really him if its Gavin in his meatsuit? It took a moment to process these thoughts before it occurred to him that regardless of who the _body_ belonged to, Gavin was still in there and would know that Michael currently had a death around his waist because from how stiff the other man felt in his arms, Michael could tell he was awake.

The American didn’t say a word as he slid his arms from around Gavin and got out of bed, leaving to go to the bathroom and hopefully make the situation less awkward by coming back and pretending nothing happened just then. Gavin relaxed and sat up in the bed, staring at the door Michael just disappeared through while he attempted to calm his racing heart. ‘Attempted’ being the key word.

The Brit’s brain took another minute or two to reboot itself after the shock it received before it could allow Gavin to flail his arms and silently panic before resuming his calm exterior as soon as the bathroom door opened, revealing a slightly flushed Michael. Going to the bathroom in your friend’s body was still a little awkward, no matter how many times you did it.

“Get your ass up, we have work to do,” Michael grumbled, attempting to find some clothes to wear in the duffle Gavin had brought with them from Geoff’s house. He opted for a grey t-shirt and some jeans, quickly getting changed. When he re-emerged from the bathroom, Gavin was still sitting in the same spot with that same look on his face that made it seem like Michael had just grown a second head.

“What?” Michael said sharply, which seemed to bring Gavin back fully from whatever dreamland he’d gotten himself lost in. The Brit donned a smile which appeared a little forced before he grabbed some clothes of his own to change into.

The pair went about their normal morning routines, then started working on any video editing they could get done. By the time 2pm rolled around, they were finished with all their work and were sat around the living room in silence, neither wanting to be the first to break it. At least until Michael couldn’t take it anymore.

“Gavin, we need to work out how to reverse this. We can’t stay like this forever,” the American reasoned with the Brit. Gavin just pulled his knees up to his chest, and averted his eyes. “Gavin, come on,” Michael pleaded.

“If I tell you, you’ll hate me,” Gavin mumbled, barely audible from being muffled by knees. Michael was taken aback. He couldn’t hate his best friend. Even though he could be annoying at times and Michael often threatened him, sometimes carrying through by tackling him or punching him during his greater rages, he would never honestly _hate_ Gavin.

“Why would I hate you? I’d be a pretty big jackass if I hated you for liking someone,” Michael reassured him with a small smile on his face. Gavin mumbled something into the denim of his jeans that Michael didn’t catch.

“What was that?” Michael asked, leaning a little closer. Gavin slowly revealed his nervous gaze and spoke a little clearer.

“Because _he’s_ you.”

Michael paused.

“Well...shit.”


	6. Chapter 6

**_ Chapter Six _ **

The pair sat in silence, much like before, but this time was filled with tension and anxiety, on both ends. Gavin did all he could to avoid Michael’s eyes and Michael stared at his British friend blankly, attempting to fully process what he’d just been told.

Gavin likes him.

Gavin _like_ _likes_ him.

“So uh...You want to date me and kiss and stuff?” Michael confirmed, watching Gavin nod minutely, still keeping his eyes trained on the floor.

“And all those things you said about the guy...me. Is that really how you feel?” Another nod from Gavin made Michael go silent again. So all those jokes, all those looks and touches and...well everything clicked together and spelled out what should have been obvious all this time.

_Gavin is in love with you._

But there were no flashes, no weird feelings in the pit of his stomach as they changed back. They remained as they were. Obviously the universe wasn’t satisfied, so neither was Michael.

“How long?”

Gavin didn’t answer at first, just shrugged, picking at a loose thread on his jeans.

“Don’t-Don’t shrug, there has to be some defining moment when you realised ‘Oh, I’m in love with my best friend’, you don’t just wake up-”

“I don’t know!” Gavin snapped, standing from his chair and pacing back and forth. “Do you know what it’s like? Working with you _every_. _Single. Day_. Thinking you won’t ever notice me. You touching me like you do and-and making me feel like this,” Gavin looked at Michael like a cornered animal. Michael remained seated, watching the Brit. That expression of fear and anxiety looked foreign being on Michael’s own face but Michael had gotten used to mentally picturing Gavin’s face when he looked at his own body.

“And waking up,” Gavin continued, the anger and frustration on his face morphing into sadness, “after dreaming of being with you, where you feel the same way just to have i-it shatter when I open my eyes? I hate it, I hate _you_ ,” Gavin continues, running his fingers through his hair anxiously as his voice broke a little over the final word, and that’s what got Michael moving. The American nearly threw himself out of his chair, stopping his friend from moving by taking a gentle hold on his arms.

“Hey, hey, hey. Gav, it’s okay. It’s okay,” Michael cooed, trying to move into Gavin’s gaze but the Brit just weakly flailed, trying to get away from him, muttering ‘I hate you’, but since Gavin didn’t believe it, Michael wasn’t going to. The New Jerseyan finally just gave in and wrapped his arms around Gavin, pulling him close.

“I don’t know why this happened to us. I didn’t want to be _like_ you. I wanted to be _with_ you,” Gavin said, letting himself relax in Michael’s arms. Michael found it easier to press Gavin against him, Michael’s body being shorter, making it easier for him to tuck Gavin’s head under his chin.

“Gavin, it’s okay, everything’s okay,” Michael repeated, pulling away to look Gavin in the eyes and he could almost see just that. Gavin’s eyes hidden in his own brown irises. Gavin’s scared and angry and heart wrenchingly inconsolable face looking up at him, begging for something. Forgiveness? Punishment? No, Michael surmised. Gavin wanted someone to help him. Someone to understand what he was feeling and how much this was hurting him.

Looking into Gavin’s eyes, Michael understood. He understood perfectly.

“Ev-...Everything’s okay,” Michael said quietly, almost reverently before he leant in, pressing his lips against Gavin’s, long and sweet. Michael pulled away as an intense dizzying sensation passed through him, and when he opened his eyes, there were a set of green eyes looking back at him. Green eyes and tanned skin, topped off by messy light brown hair.

“You’re you,” Michael exclaimed.

“And you’re you,” Gavin smiled, his accent in his voice coming out of his body. Michael grinned wide, his hands cupping Gavin’s face and pulling him in for a deep kiss. As they kissed, the gears in Gavin’s head turned, his normally overactive brain going into overdrive from the stimuli.

“It wasn’t telling you my feelings,” Gavin stated with a smile, whispering these words between them. “It was you, returning them,” he explained giddily, wrapping his arms fully around Michael, pressing them fully together, his expression beyond ecstatic.

They spoke, the universe listened.


	7. Chapter 7

**_ Chapter Seven _ **

That night, Michael and Gavin slept in Michael’s bed again. Well, very little sleeping got done, instead they lay in each other’s arms, alternating between slow, lazy kisses and just staring into each other’s eyes. Eventually they managed to doze off, Gavin’s head on Michael’s chest, just revelling in being able to fall asleep to Michael’s heartbeat.

The next morning, the pair dragged themselves out of bed and got ready for work, sharing quick kisses whenever they passed each other, brushing past each other just because they could. When they got into the car, Michael instantly laced their fingers together and kept them on Gavin’s leg, making the Brit smile shyly and blush, tightening his grip ever-so-slightly.

When they finally made it to the office, Gavin let his arm dangle at his side, just to have Michael take his hand again just before they walked in the door. This made Gavin’s heart beat just a little faster and made him smile just a little wider at the idea of Michael wanting people to know about them right off the bat. As soon as they walked into the building, Kara spotted their linked fingers and, while on the phone, mouthed ‘Oh my god’ right to Gavin with a smile on her face in a way that made it obvious she was trying not to squeal in excitement.

The men paused in front of the office door and looked at each other, Michael giving Gavin a quick kiss and an encouraging smile. Gavin nodded and they walked into the room together. The men in the office immediately looked over, all of their eyes started at the Brit and New Jerseyan’s faces then their linked hands and back up. It was a little funny if the pair weren’t so nervous about how they’d react.

“You guys owe me $20,” Ray piped up, holding his hand out to Jack and Geoff.

“Fuck,” Geoff muttered, pulling out his wallet.

“Wait, so you guys don’t mind?” Gavin asked a little anxiously. Ray looked up at them with a giant grin as he pocketed his new $40.

“We made bets when you left for your break whether or not you’d screw and come back boyfriends,” Ray explained. Gavin went red and Michael felt like defending his new boyfriend’s (he loved that word) honour.

“Hey, there was no screwing, thank you very much,” Michael snapped, his hand leaving Gavin’s to wrap around his waist instead, pulling him a little closer.

“Ha. That means you owe _me_ $20,” Geoff said with a massive grin on his face as he held his hand out to Ray. The New Yorker muttered as he handed the money back.

“What did you guys bet on to happen?” Gavin asked and he and Michael sat down in their chairs.

“I said you’d screw and be all lovey dovey,” Ray replied.

“I didn’t think you’d feel up to fucking this early in the relationship and Michael wouldn’t pressure you into it,” Geoff answered, putting his wallet back in his pocket.

“Jack? Did you think nothing would happen?” Michael asked.

“I thought you’d remain absolutely oblivious for at least another year. Goddamnit,” Jack replied with a sigh.

“But seriously guys, congratulations,” Geoff said, moving his chair over a little to give the men a fist bump each.

“Yeah, may you have many gay sex filled nights from now on,” Ray smiled and ignored the indignant ‘hey’ from Michael and the blush that covered Gavin’s face.

All of them turned back to their computers and started working, just for Michael and Gavin to receive an IM from Geoff.

_GeoffRamsey: So everything’s good? Back to normal?_

Michael and Gavin looked at each other and replied.

_GavinFree: Yep._

_MichaelJones: We’re good._

They heard Geoff let out a satisfied noise and they all went back to work, Gavin’s free hand reaching over and resting on Michael’s knee, just for Michael to rest his own on it.

**_ -AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH- _ **

_1 Year Later_

Gavin sat at his desk, editing the latest let’s play. He was immersed in his work enough to not have noticed that all of his co-workers had left the room, save for Michael, who kept looking back and forth between the door and his own computer screen. The only reason Gavin felt the need to look away from his work was that the leg his hand was resting on was jumping up and down like a jackhammer.

“Love, what’s wrong with you today? You look like you’re about to have a coronary. How much coffee have you had today?” Gavin asked. Michael looked at Gavin and seemed unable to come up with a response, leaving him blinking and his mouth gaping like an oxygen drowning fish.

“I’m...I don’t know what you’re talking about. We’d better get back to work baby,” Michael responded, lifting Gavin’s hand to press his lips to the back of it before returning it to its place on his knee. Gavin frowned but left it alone and went back to work. Well, just to stop two minutes later because the leg started doing its little jig again.

“Alright, you’re definitely telling me what the hell is up, Michael. You’ve been antsy all bloody day and I’d like to know why,” Gavin demanded. He heard the door open and Michael looked up but the Brit was too determined to find out what was bothering his boyfriend to care who it was. Michael nodded to the person behind Gavin and visibly relaxed. He looked back to his boyfriend with a smile and stood up.

“How about I explain at lunch. Come on,” Michael suggested, tugging at Gavin’s arm and leading him out of the office door.

“Michael, just tell me. I don’t like not-“ Gavin started but trailed off when he saw what was waiting for him outside the office door.

The kitchen had been decorated with streamers and balloons that had most definitely not been there when they’d come in earlier that day. Now it made sense why Michael insisted on getting his coffee for him just so he’d stay out of the kitchen. And all of their work mates and friends were standing there donned in party hats and holding party favours in their hands or in their mouths ready to make some noise for some reason.

“Michael, what...?” Gavin tried again, turning to look at his boyfriend just for him to fall silent. Michael was on one knee.

“Gavin, this last year with you has been the best in my life. Even though it started... _really_ unexpectedly, I wouldn’t have it any other way. You’re what makes me smile, what makes me calm after a rage quit and what makes me truly happy in this world. So,” Michael continued with a wide and nervous smile on his face as he fished for something in his pocket. “Gavin David Free,” he pulled out a small velvet box and opened it, revealing a simple white gold ring.

“Will you marry me?”

The room was absolutely silent, you could almost feel everyone holding their breath in anticipation. Gavin was completely stunned, frozen as if his brain had shut down for a moment before it rebooted and he did something he’d only ever done once before, that long 12 months ago when he’d first admitted his feelings for Michael.

He cried.

“Yes,” Gavin replied, nodding as tears ran down his cheeks, but still with a room-brightening smile on his lips, “Yes, I-..yes. Absolutely fucking yes,” Gavin exclaimed, pulling Michael up to kiss him fervently, only stopping to let Michael put the ring on his finger. Everyone in the room cheered, setting off poppers, blowing party favours and letting loose a pile of streamers.

“Congratulations guys,” Geoff said, patting the pair on the back and pulling them in for a hug.

“Yeah, may you have many _married_ gay sex filled nights,” Ray commented with a smile. Michael let out a ‘hey’ purely out of reflex but hug the other man anyway, still with a giant grin on his face. The girls fawned over Gavin and his new ring and Michael was pulled away to be congratulated. They’d always joked about how girly Gavin had gotten when they started dating but as the girls squealed and hugged Gavin, already starting the plans for the wedding, Gavin looked over at Michael and Michael looked at his _fiancée_ and the pair thanked the universe for that stupid body swap those long 12 months ago.

Because if this is what came of it, it was totally fucking worth it.

THE END


End file.
